


Just You and I

by NonVoxSedVotum



Series: Constellations [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, zartemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonVoxSedVotum/pseuds/NonVoxSedVotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Zartemis drabble, occurring right before Artemis leaves to hunt the Bane of Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://pjoslash-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/65554006767/submitted-by-mylordshesacactus) on pjoslash-headcanons on Tumblr.

The night was clear and cold. Zoë waited outside Artemis’s tent, breathing steam into the night air and watching as her fellow Hunters milled about the camp, attending to their various duties.

“Enter,” came Artemis’s voice from the tent.

Zoë straightened her ski jacket and went inside. Though the cold didn’t bother her, she still took comfort in the tent’s warmth.

Artemis sat on a pillow, reading a scroll. She looked up and smiled when she saw her lieutenant standing just inside the tent flap. “Zoë,” she said. “What brings you here?”

“I wished to speak with you, if you do not mind,” Zoë said.

“Certainly,” Artemis said. She gestured to the silken pillows around her. “Please, Zoë, sit. Make yourself comfortable.”

Zoë did so, settling herself among the rugs and pillows on the floor. Artemis waited while she did so, knowing Zoë did not like to be rushed.

At length, Zoë spoke. “I do not wish to seem insolent, my lady, but…” She trailed off, hesitating.

“Speak your mind, my huntress,” Artemis prompted.

Zoë took a breath. “My lady, I do not think you should hunt this creature.” She looked troubled.

“I must, brave one,” Artemis said, cupping the Hunter’s cheek in her hand.

“I do not think it will end well.”

“It will be dangerous,” Artemis agreed. “But you must trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

“I do not doubt thee,” Zoë protested. “But something about this is just…wrong.”

“Oh, my huntress.” Artemis drew Zoë in close. “Don’t worry. I will return soon.” She pulled back slightly to look Zoë in the eyes. “And once I return, the two of us will go on a hunt together. How does that sound?”

Zoë hesitated, then said, “I would like that, my lady.”

“Wonderful.” She leaned in and kissed Zoë. The huntress clung to her, which was odd. Though Zoë loosened up considerably when she and Artemis were alone, she wasn’t one to cling or seem needy, even in private.

Artemis broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Zoë’s. “Please, my brave one,” she whispered. “Do not make this any harder than it needs to be.”

“I did not mean to—”

“I will be back before you know it. Until then, lead my Hunters well. Do as I would.”

“Of course, my lady.”

“Thank you, Zoë.” Artemis kissed the Hunter again, more gently this time. “And then we will hunt together as we planned.”

Zoë did not quite look placated, but she said, “If you insist, my lady.” She looked up at the goddess through her lashes. “And it will be only us on this hunt?”

“Yes, only us,” Artemis promised, stroking a lock of hair back from Zoë’s face. “Just you and I, hunting under the stars.”


End file.
